


VID: Handclap

by mithborien



Category: Fifth Element (1997)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, IN SPACE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: A Fifth Element fanvid for Cupidsbow, made for Equinox Exchange 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts).



> Have you ever see one of those edits on Tumblr (and elsewhere probably) where someone takes screencaps from a movie or show and arranges them by colour to form an aesthetically pleasing rainbow of images?
> 
> I tried to do that in vid form. The Fifth Element seemed the perfect movie to use. But it was hard. I'm not sure it worked either.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy the vid regardless!

**Music:** Handclap by Fitz and the Tantrums  
**Download:** [60mb](http://www.mithborien.com/vid-downloads/fifthelement_handclap_mithborien.mp4) (right click, save as)


End file.
